Les derniers ennemis
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les dieux d'Unyversium ont lancé leur reconquête des esprits et des Sanctuaires. Pour avoir les coudées franches, ils se sont débarrassés d'Albator, d'Anténor, d'Alveyron alors que c'est une réalité bien naturelle qui retient Alguérande. Mais rien ne saurait l'arrêter alors qu'il part lui-même en guerre contre ceux qui s'en sont pris aux siens ! L'ultime affrontement est proche.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Warius Zéro, Tori-San, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi !

**1.**

Même si bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis que la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor _avait pris sa retraite, laissant les valeurs familiales, pour ses enfants et surtout ses petits-enfants, l'emporter sur sa dévorante ambition, c'était toujours avec émotion et respect que Salmanille rencontrait un général de sa Flotte.

- Monsieur, fit-elle en accueillant celui qui se présentait en civil et ami avant tout.

- J'espère que cette fois-ci, les nouvelles seront moins catastrophiques, ajouta Madaryne alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la bibliothèque.

Joal Hurmonde ne fit pas attention au fauteuil qu'on lui désignait, préférant distraitement lancer et relancer les boules de billard sur l'étoffe verte de la table.

- Non, je n'ai aucune information réconfortante, avoua-t-il enfin à ses deux interlocutrices. La patrouille qu'a envoyée la République Indépendante a précédé le colonel Zéro. Ils n'ont pu que confirmer l'état d'épave de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Mégalodon_. Les coques ont été complètement carbonisées, par un feu qui n'a rien de naturel… Et effectivement, les deux cuirassés étaient vides de toute vie. Ceux qui s'en sont pris au jeune Alveyron sont de toute évidence les mêmes agresseurs.

- Que dit le petit monde dont vous êtes issu ? questionna Salmanille.

- Il a peur. Il semble que les plus puissantes forces qui existent se soient mises en mouvement. Et elles ont fait le ménage pour se dégager la voie.

- Oui, cela y ressemble bien, soupira Salmanille. Quatre balafrés mis sur la touche en même temps, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé !

- Mais ce qui est arrivé à Alguérande n'a rien de surnaturel ! protesta rageusement sa belle-fille. Il a commis une nouvelle imprudence au volant de son bolide ! Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas responsable. Il a dit que le gamin avait surgi de nulle part, se jetant littéralement sous ses roues !

- Ca, l'enquête le déterminera, rectifia le général de la Flotte terrestre. Deux Inspectrices en sont chargées.

Madaryne et Salmanille eurent la même grimace.

- En espérant qu'elles ne soient pas corrompues ! sifflèrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Toutes les forces de Police ne peuvent pas l'être, remarqua assez judicieusement Joal. Je doute qu'un autre Tarkensaff tire les ficelles en coulisses… Bien que…

- Bien que ? relevèrent toujours à l'unisson Madaryne et Salmanille.

- Bien que j'aie du mal à croire qu'il n'ait eu aucun moyen d'éviter cet enfant. Jusqu'ici, son sixième sens l'a préservé de toutes les catastrophes !

- Il est humain avant tout, murmura Madaryne. Et cet enfant ne représentait pas une menace, son instinct n'avait pas à l'alerter, malheureusement.

Joal Hurmonde s'approcha des deux femmes.

- Alguérande va être déféré devant le Juge Ogrel en fin de matinée. Sa caution sera fixée.

- Je me prépare pour aller le chercher, jeta Madaryne en se levant. Je le ramène ici ensuite. Est-ce qu'il aura entièrement retrouvé sa liberté ?

- Le Juge Sed Ogrel décidera des limites à lui fixer, conclut Joal Hurmonde. Je rentre chez moi, Ouchu a préparé quelques réjouissances privées pour mon anniversaire. Et nous avons à finaliser les préparatifs de notre mariage !

- Nos amitiés à Mlle Sorkaloze, souhaitèrent chaleureusement Madaryne et Salmanille.

* * *

Avec un infini soulagement, Madaryne serra Alguérande contre elle.

- Au moins, toi, je te retrouve ! Et tu vas retrouver Alveyron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si seulement je savais qui s'en est pris à lui, soupira le jeune homme en lui rendant son étreinte. Mais cela ne me retiendra pas et je fouillerai tous les univers si nécessaire !

- Mais le Juge Ogrel t'a interdit de quitter la zone policière d'Heiligenstadt ! rappela la jeune femme alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la berline et qu'elle prenait le volant.

Alguérande eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

- Comme si j'allais m'arrêter à ce genre de détails ! Notre fils, mon père et Anténor ont été enlevés par des potes à Shernolpe. Il semble qu'il faille que je me collète à présent à ceux d'Unyversium.

Le jeune homme émit ensuite un grognement.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est Unyversium ni qui s'y retranche, mais il ne fallait pas s'en prendre aux miens ! Ils vont devoir payer le prix fort, même si dans un premier temps, c'est moi qui le paie…

Et les prunelles grises étincelèrent férocement.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Nuitamment, Joal Hurmonde était revenu au château des Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me faites pas faire, colonel Waldenheim ! ? gronda-t-il en confiant son long manteau noir à la bonne venue l'accueillir à sa descente de tout-terrain.

- Vous adorez cela, général. Avant moi, votre vie était si monotone !

- Elle était normale, parfaitement réglée… et si ennuyeuse, convint Joal en entrant dans la salle à manger où un tardif et froid repas avait été servi pour lui. Oui, j'étais vraiment bien mieux avant que des balafrés n'envahissent ma vie !

- Il n'y a plus que moi, rappela Alguérande en se versant un autre verre de vin tandis que son supérieur se restaurait.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, fit Joal en découpant sa viande en gelée et en rajoutant de la crème aigre dessus. Pourquoi s'en être pris à votre père ? Antie, Alfie, et vous, c'est évident ! Mais Albator… ?

- Il est à l'origine de nos générations actuelles. Il a le pouvoir sommeillant en lui, il a toujours fait preuve du plus grand courage. Et c'est lui, le seul, qui a accompli des miracles en affrontant plusieurs de mes ennemis avec ses seules armes humaines ! Je savais le mettre en danger, mais pas le conduire à une telle fin… gémit le jeune homme en portant à nouveau ses lèvres le verre en cristal coloré, le vidant d'un trait.

- Albator n'a jamais fait que ce qu'il avait décidé, souligna Joal, sérieux comme jamais.

De la tête, Alguérande approuva.

- Il me l'a même rappelé, la veille de son anniversaire, alors qu'il ignorait tout des lendemains… Un sacré gars, mon père, non ?

- Le meilleur qui soit ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'on s'en soit pris à lui ! Mais, cette fois, vous ne pouvez rien, Alguérande. Le Juge vous a interdit de quitter la juridiction policière d'Heiligenstadt !

Alguérande eut un ricanement.

- Je suis né sur une Cité Pirate. J'ai grandi libre dans les bois. J'ai des galons sur mon uniforme, mais je me revendique libre depuis toujours ! Je suis le fils de mes parents, et le garçon d'une femme qui m'a ouvert son cœur ! Je suis chanceux, depuis toujours !

- Vous êtes remarquable, si on connaît votre passé d'enfant maltraité et violé, les épreuves de votre vie d'adulte. Quelles sont donc vos intentions ?

Alguérande vida le reste de la bouteille dans son verre.

- Je pars dans trente-six heures, avec mon _Deathbird_.

- Où est-il ?

- A nouveau au fond du lac de Constance.

Après s'être essuyé les lèvres, Joal reposa sa serviette.

- Quoi, vous allez, encore, déserter ?

- La première fois, ce fut un plan machiavélique de deux conspirateurs en qui j'avais confiance. Là, je le fais de mon propre chef ! Et vous allez me couvrir, général !

- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt impossible, en réalité ! rectifia Joal en reposant ses couverts, sa place débarrassée pour le gâteau meringué du dessert et le vin licoreux l'accompagnant.

- Et pourtant, je ne peux rester là. Je pars, général, au plus vite !

- Et rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous absoudrais tout en vous donnant l'immunité Militaire ?

- Les dieux d'Unyversium, car il ne peut s'agir que de cela, menacent tous les univers. Et j'ai comme l'impression que je suis votre dernière ligne de défense. Encore une fois, j'ai à rassembler les alliés de mes talents particuliers !

- En ce cas, ne tardez pas. Et réussissez, Alguérande !

- Merci, général.

* * *

Dans la mer d'étoiles, le _Deathbird_ et le _Karyu_ s'étaient retrouvés, ainsi que leurs colonels respectifs.

- Je l'ai constaté de mes yeux, Algie : l'_Arcadia_ telle une boîte de conserve calcinée, et le _Mégalodon_ compressé comme après le passage dans une usine de recyclage. Et plus personne à bord. Arachnoïde était désactivée, tout comme Toshiro.

- Radjanga ?

- Pas de trace. Elle a dû être neutralisée, elle aussi, toute puissante araignée soit-elle ! Tu as une idée de quoi faire ? interrogea Warius, soucieux, inquiet sans chercher à le dissimuler.

- Aucune… Je ne connais même pas mes ennemis ! Ils sont de la force de Shernolpe, voire bien supérieure… Je crains de livrer mon dernier combat. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il m'arrivera, mais je dois sauver les miens !

- Et si ces dieux avaient opté pour une solution plus… radicale ? avança Warius.

- Je ne veux pas l'envisager ! jeta rageusement Alguérande, ce qui impressionna et alarma encore plus Warius qui se garda de toute question supplémentaire !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

A l'instar de ses amis, Warius ne voyageait plus qu'avec son éternelle épouse de Marina.

Le colonel, retraité et rappelé plus d'une fois, de la République Indépendante, enfila sa veste fétiche et se coiffa de sa non moins légendaire casquette.

- Je retourne sur le _Deathbird_, annonça-t-il à son amour de toujours aux boucles bleutées et à la tunique rose pâle.

- Comment va le gamin ?

- Très mal ! Il a perdu les êtres plus chers à son cœur… Il est en roue libre, en vrille. Et qu'importe que son général le protège en prétextant une mission secrète auprès des autorités policières d'Heiligenstadt ! Algie ne sera pas sauf bien longtemps, quelques semaines au mieux…

- Mais il n'a cure de cet aval, ou non, remarqua Marina Oki, sans une ride sur son corps de Mécanoïde aux flux liquides vitaux. On pensait qu'il s'était jadis déchaîné aux confins du possible, là il va faire parler toute la fureur en lui ! Ça va tout éclater ! Comme il le dit : il ne fallait lui prendre les êtres les plus chers à son cœur ! Warius, pourquoi demeure-tu si soucieux ? Est-ce que tu crois… qu'il pourrait perdre ?

- Cela était toujours possible, depuis le temps des Carsinoés où j'étais son ennemi ! Alguérande a toujours joué sur le fil du rasoir, s'en sortant in extremis, par ses dons personnels, par l'appui inespéré de dernière minute de ses amis. Mais là, s'il a raison, il a des dieux devant lui. Et il lui a fallu tant de difficultés, de souffrances, de rage, pour venir à bout de Shernolpe ! Une « brochette » de Shernolpe, c'est bien au-dessus de ses forces, il le sait.

Warius eut soudain une grimace.

- Pourtant, ces mêmes divinités ne l'ont pas agressé de front. J'ai la sensation qu'elles auraient pu le balayer seulement d'une pensée ! Pourquoi cette retenue, à la veille du pire combat qui soit ? Je ne comprends pas… Et Alguérande n'est pas idiot, il l'a parfaitement tout réalisé, lui aussi !

- Et donc, tu vas retourner sur le _Deathbird_, pour le cuisiner ?

- Comme si Algie était si aisé à manipuler. Il l'est, parfois, mais pas cette fois ! J'ai à l'accompagner !

- Même si nous devons y rester, nous aussi ?

- Notre serment de Militaires. Je me suis engagée, envers toi, avant tout.

- Warius, je te suivrai partout, et jusqu'au bout !

- Merci, ma mie.

* * *

Seul sur son _Deathbird_, Truffy ayant refusé de le suivre, Alguérande dégustait le red bourbon de la réserve secrète d'Erkhatellwanshir.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Warius. J'ignore où je vais, mais je refuse que tu subisses le sort de mon père ! Je te remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici, de m'avoir fait ton rapport sur le sort des cuirassés que je pensais les plus invulnérables… Mais maintenant, j'ai à agir seul. Il ne reste plus que moi, et je ne souhaite pas de compagnie !

- Tu te trompes, jeune idiot ! Et si tu es le fils de ton père, je peux agir comme je l'ai toujours fait avec lui quand la nécessité s'en ferait ressentir !

Et d'un lourd crochet du droit, Warius mit Alguérande à terre.

* * *

- Et je peux savoir où tu espérais en venir en m'assommant ? Je n'ai pas changé d'avis au réveil !

- Non, mais je te suis. Le _Karyu_ s'est aligné sur la route de ton _Deathbird_. J'ignore où tu nous emmènes, mais je ne te lâche pas ! Algie, je suis l'ami de ton père, et tu es celui qu'il chérit le plus avec tes frères et ta sœur ! Nous irons donc chercher ce Pirate, où qu'il soit, et le ramener ! Et toi, Algie, tu ne te déferas jamais de moi ! Je place l'amitié juste sous mon amour pour les miens, et là ce sont mes amis qui sont dans la détresse. Et je suis là ! Compris, Algie ? Sinon je donne l'ordre à Doc Machinar de te faire encore dormir !

- Pourquoi, tu sais quoi faire, si nos ennemis se manifestaient ?

- Non… Mais j'attends de toi le guerrier, et non le jeune homme affolé pour les siens. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Parfaitement, assura Alguérande en quittant le lit d'Infirmerie où il avait repris conscience, enfilant les vêtements apportés par le Doc de toute éternité du _Karyu_. Je continue le combat, Warius, même si je ne sais toujours rien de mes ennemis. Reste, Warius, puisque tu t'imposes, mais je ne promets pas de pouvoir te protéger…

- Je veille sur moi ! A toi de te battre, Alguérande !

- Oui, il le faut, conclut le jeune homme. Je vais prendre mes renseignements.

- Où cela ?

- Auprès de Pouchy, et de ses antennes surnaturelles ! gronda Alguérande en déployant ses ailes de Dragon et en disparaissant.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Bien qu'il soit théoriquement défini comme sage et pacifique, Pouchy agita frénétiquement les bras en signe de profonde exaspération !

- Algie, je ne suis pas la solution à tous tes mystères surnaturels ! Je ne suis pas un bottin téléphonique ou autre code de décryptage ! Et quand une certaine Mouche nous a attaqués, j'ai failli y passer avec toi ! Ta guerre des dieux, comme tu la nomme, me passe complètement au-dessus de la tête… Je n'ai aucune de ce dont il s'agit, ce n'est en fait jamais arrivé, d'archives surnaturelles en tout cas.

- Unyversium ? insista Alguérande alors que son cadet blond s'agitait toujours en tournant autour de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Jamais entendu parler ! vitupéra encore Pouchy.

- Et ta charmante Sorcière d'Orishmir ?

- Ma femme n'est au courant de rien.

- Tu me sembles bien catégorique, et bien pressé de répondre, remarqua Alguérande, bien calé sur ses deux pieds, bras croisés.

- Je ne dis que ce que je sais, gronda Pouchy qui semblait véritablement de très mauvais poil, et pas du tout disposé à la discussion. Et je t'interdis désormais d'apporter ici la foultitude de tes emmerdes privées. Terra IV est un Sanctuaire, la paisible colonie des dernières Sylvidres pacifiques. Arrête de venir le polluer de tes ondes négatives ! Tu es une nuisance, Algie ! Et je ne veux plus de toi ici ! Tu aurais pu t'épargner ce voyage, si tu avais jamais eu un peu de jugeote. Et si tu refuses de me croire, je suis prêt à une mise « aux poings » à la Warius !

- Bien, tu veux me mettre en garde, comprit aisément Alguérande. J'ignore pour qui tu peux bien jouer cette tonitruante comédie, mais je l'accepte. Tu ne peux vraiment rien m'apprendre ?

- Je ne sais rien ! siffla Pouchy, dos à demi tourné. Dégage, Algie !

- A tes ordres, petit frère. Je vais donc chercher par mes propres moyens… Mais n'espère pas que je t'envoie un cadeau pour ton anniversaire de mariage !

- Ce sera toi, et les nôtres, mon cadeau, pria alors Pouchy, toute colère retombée. Oui, reviens, Alguérande. Jamais cela n'aura été aussi incertain !

Pouchy revint sur ses pas, glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné avant de repartir vers la maison que Wylvéline et ses sujettes Sylvidres lui avaient bâtie.

* * *

Warius avait impatiemment attendu le retour de son incontrôlable compagnon de voyage.

- Alors, Algie ?

- Chou blanc. Pouchy m'a envoyé baladé comme un gamin de maternelle !

- Votre adorable petit frère ? tressaillit en effet le colonel de la République Indépendante.

- Il était sur ses gardes, affolé même. Il avait très peur, et pas pour lui. Pour son épouse avant tout, je dirais, et pour moi ensuite qui débarquais !

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Warius en ayant rempli deux verre de red bourbon et en tendant un au jeune homme. Pouchy ne t'a jamais battu froid, ou si peu, et encore moins laissé tomber dans les pires situations ! ?

- Non, rien ne peut se comparer à ce qui arrive. Depuis le tout premier jour, j'ai toujours cru que le pire venait à chacun des combats qui s'annonçait. Mais, non, pas à ce point… Des dieux, et je ne suis qu'un Humain ! La partie est jouée d'avance.

- Mais, pour Pouchy ? insista Warius. Que redoutait-il ?

Alguérande vida son verre cul-sec.

- Radjanga a dû se faire balayer. Elle était issue d'une araignée si puissante qu'elle a vaincu Shernolpe de sa toile ! Elle n'a pu qu'être une des premières victimes des dieux d'Unyversium… Et ne pouvant qu'à son tour qu'être au courant, Pouchy doit redouter le pire pour sa Sorcière d'épouse ! Il a voulu la protéger, à tout prix, en ne me révélant rien, de ce qui pourrait être rapporté.

- Des espions, sur Terra IV ?

- Possible, oh oui. Et rien de surprenant depuis tout le temps qu'avec Pouchy nous avons fait front et nous nous sommes opposés à toutes les menaces. Je ne peux exposer plus mon petit frère. Si j'avais su qu'il se craignait en danger, jamais je n'aurais été le rejoindre !

- On se débrouille par nos propres moyens ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment tu te dépatouilles par tes propres moyens, Alguérande ?

- Je te l'expliquerai, si tu ne me balances plus ton poing dans la mâchoire ?

- Hum, je garde cela en réserve. Avec les Waldenheim, on n'est jamais à une surprise près !

Warius passa la main dans ses mèches couleur de caramel avant de recaler la casquette sur sa tête.

- Tes ordres, colonel Waldenheim ?

- J'ai à ravitailler, les cales du _Deathbird_ sont désespérément vides !

- Je te suis, Algie.

- Merci, Warius.

- Et ne doute jamais plus de moi, sinon tu te prendras à nouveau mon poing dans la tronche !

- Trop aimable, grinça Alguérande. Gahad, réacteurs à pleine puissance, j'ai une escale à faire !

- Tout de suite, Algie.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Alguérande ne put retenir un petit rire ironique.

- Aurais-tu l'intention de me saouler, Warius ? Tu vas avoir du mal aujourd'hui !

- Je constate sourit ce dernier. Ce n'est effectivement pas ainsi que je te tirerai les vers du nez. Et je n'ai dans le fond pas vraiment envie que tu roules sous la table, nous serons bientôt à la station spatiale commerciale et tu auras besoin de toutes tes facultés pour effectuer tes emplettes. Marina finit de peaufiner dans l'urgence ta couverture et de faux papiers d'identification car le _Deatbhird_ est aussi recherché que toi !

Le jeune homme éleva son godet de red bourbon à l'attention de son interlocuteur, lui aussi détendu et à demi-allongé dans un autre divan.

- Le _Deathbird_ demeurera dès lors à bonne distance, occulté. Ton _Karyu_ a une autorisation universelle, il n'attirera pas l'attention et par voie de conséquence je pourrai me déplacer sans souci avec l'une de tes navettes. Il faut juste qu'un Mécanoïde efface le symbole de la République Indépendante.

- Reste prudent, pria Warius. Tu es en rupture de libération sous caution, la moindre patrouille de gardes a le droit de te mettre le grappin dessus pour te renvoyer à Heiligenstadt !

- Je ne l'ignore pas… fit le jeune homme, sombre. La couverture du général Hurmonde est fragile au possible, et je doute que quiconque y croie par ailleurs ! reconnut Alguérande. Et puis…

- Oui, Algie ?

- En dépit de la disparition des miens, j'ai à répondre de cet acte que j'ai posé ! Il me faut passer devant mes juges ! Et je n'ai aucune circonstance atténuante…

- Et si tu m'expliquais enfin ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit doucement Warius. Jusque-là, je ne voulais pas trop te questionner.

Alguérande soupira.

- Cela s'est passé si vite. Joal Hurmonde avait accepté de me recevoir dès l'aube. Je suis donc reparti de chez lui assez tôt, le soleil se levait et était très bas. Le gosse a surgi d'entre les véhicules stationnés de part et d'autre de la rue. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'éviter. J'ai freiné désespérément mais je l'ai quand même heurté…

- Tragique, commenta Warius. Mais bel et bien un accident ! Tu ne peux te faire aucun reproche !

- Facile à dire. J'ai tué un enfant ! Ses parents ne peuvent légitimement que réclamer justice, et que je paie.

- S'il était si tôt le matin, que faisait ce gamin dehors, et seul ?

- Aucune idée. Je suppose que l'enquête est en train de le déterminer. J'aurais peut-être su si j'étais demeuré assigné à résidence quasi !

- Qui te défend ? poursuivit Warius. Ouchu Sorkaloze ?

Alguérande secoua négativement la tête.

- Elle est désormais trop proche de mon général. Ma mère m'a dit avoir fait appel à un avocat totalement étranger à la famille et à la Flotte terrestre !

- Elle a eu raison. On va te blanchir dans cette histoire, mais autant mettre tous les atouts de ton côté. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une famille réclamant justice, l'aspect émotionnel de ce procès sera intense. Vaut mieux que tu t'en tiennes loin !

- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec les parents de cet enfant, mais le Juge Ordel qui a fixé la caution m'en a dissuadé au passage. Ne serait-ce pour éviter également un éventuel arrangement à l'amiable, espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes à l'appui. Comme si la vie d'un enfant pouvait se monnayer pour que je conserve ma liberté ! ?

- Ca va s'arranger, Algie. Courage. Et concentre-toi sur Unyversium. D'après toi, ton fils, ton père et ton frère s'y trouvent. Il va falloir les sortir de là et pour cela tu dois demeurer libre !

- Oui, les dieux ont bien planifié leur complot. Tuer les balafrés de la lignée les aurait privés de précieux otages pour faire pression sur moi le moment venu ! Depuis toutes ces années, et tous ceux qui les ont précédés, ils savent qu'il s'agit du seul moyen de pression pour m'arrêter dans mon élan ! Et c'est plus vrai que jamais… Jamais je ne mettrai dans la balance la vie de mon fils et de ceux que je chéris le plus ! Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils me prennent et que ce soit Anténor qui les affronte ! Il aurait été plus impitoyable et rien ne l'aurait retenu d'agir !

- J'en doute, affirma Warius. Anténor a profondément changé. Il en est conscient en partie, et je ne sais pas s'il réalise qu'il reste bien peu du Fantôme en lui. Dès lors, ces nouveaux principes ne lui permettraient pas non plus de vous sacrifier tous pour prendre l'ascendant sur les dieux. Si tant est que l'on puisse surpasser des dieux…

- Voilà bien la question que je me pose depuis bien des jours, convint Alguérande en se levant pour remplir à nouveau les verres.

- Rassemble toutes les amitiés surnaturelles créées depuis tes débuts ? suggéra Warius.

- C'est ce que j'envisage. En espérant qu'à l'instar de Shernolpe ceux d'Unyversium ne dégomment pas mes amis afin de les empêcher de me prêter main forte. Et je ne veux pas non plus les mettre en danger. Enfin, j'aviserai le moment venu. D'abord ravitailler.

- Nous serons en vue de la station dans douze heures.

Et les deux amis trinquèrent à nouveau, mais sans aucune joie.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Parti avec une navette, néanmoins civile, du _Karyu_, Alguérande s'était rendu sur la station commerciale sous la temporaire identité d'emprunt d'un chasseur de primes, ce qui devait théoriquement faire disparaître tout du Militaire en lui et convaincre les moins téméraires à se tenir à petite distance et à ne pas le dévisager dès lors de trop près.

Le jeune homme avait fait au plus vite, commandant les produits nécessaires pour son ravitaillement au cours des semaines à venir, fixant la livraison à un point de rendez-vous sur un Observatoire à l'abandon.

Il quittait le marché aux poissons quand une escouade de gardes, ou plutôt respirant les policiers en civil, s'interposa sur son chemin.

- Au vu de votre dossier, voilà ce que j'appelle une couverture minable, colonel Waldenheim ! Vous êtes, encore, en état d'arrestation ! Nous vous ramenons sur Terre, à Heiligenstadt, pour que vous y subissiez enfin votre procès !

Les poignets ramenés dans le dos, Alguérande entendit les serrures claquer et le métal froid serrer sa peau.

« Oui, j'ai été meilleur par le passé pour brouiller ma piste… ».

* * *

Un lacis de passerelles reliant les quais d'arrimage intérieurs, Alguérande songea qu'à situation désespérée il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à tenter sa chance.

Bousculant les deux policiers qui l'entouraient, il bondit pour s'agripper à la balustrade pour glisser ses chevilles sous les menottes et retrouver un tant soit peu de mobilité.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être entre quatre murs ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de ma liberté !

Et il bondit par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur la passerelle inférieure.

- Me voilà bien avancé. Ils m'ont délesté de tout mon petit matériel. J'ignore où se trouve la navette du _Karyu_, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'appeler Gahad pour me diriger dans le labyrinthe de cette station ! Et personne ici n'est surnaturel, impossible de faire appel à mes talents particuliers…

Mais ne perdant pas de temps à tergiverser, le jeune homme se précipita vers ce qui lui semblaient être des issues de secours et donc plus discrètes que de déambuler entravé dans les coursives !

- Je finirai bien arriver quelque part. Espérons que ce ne sera pas pire que la situation présente, gronda-t-il alors que le tatouage de papillon de Talmaïdès à sa poitrine s'agitait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

* * *

Devant des écrans de surveillance, un homme aux cheveux blancs et vêtu d'écarlate des pieds à la tête suivait la dérisoire tentative d'évasion d'Alguérande, perdu et isolé sur une station commerciale où tout était territoire ennemi !

- Juste là où je le voulais, comme la marionnette que tu es depuis le tout début de cette histoire. Tu me combles, Alguérande Waldenheim. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Et un tatouage de vautour brilla à travers les vêtements rubis de l'inconnu.

* * *

Khorishon et Hylgène s'étaient promenés dans les jardins luxuriants d'Unyversium, devisant tranquillement, bras dessus-dessous.

Ils avaient fini leur tour par un temple circulaire, y rentrant.

Une seule pièce composait le petit temple, occupée par trois autels. Et sur chacun d'eux reposait le corps d'un balafré : Albator, Alveyron et Anténor.

- Avec un peu de chance, ils passeront de ce sommeil à un autre plus éternel, remarqua la déesse. Et c'est Alguérande lui-même qui les condamnera !

- Oui, ça va être assez jouissif, convint Khorishon. Il suffit juste d'attendre encore un peu !

- Et avec un peu de chance, notre émissaire pourrait remplir la mission avant même que le premier combat n'ait eu lieu !

Les deux dieux rirent doucement.

* * *

Dans le doux bruissement de sa tenue écarlate, le capitaine de la _Géode_ était venu au-devant de la fausse patrouille de policiers qui avait arrêté Alguérande à la station commerciale.

- Ce fut un jeu d'enfant, commenta-t-il.

- Il a failli nous surprendre, reconnut un des figurants. Il n'a pourtant été que là où vous l'aviez prévu et où l'autre patrouille n'a eu qu'à le cueillir. Il s'est bien vite calmé et n'est pas près de se réveiller !

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, se réjouit Khoor.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

A son entrée sur la passerelle du _Karyu_, Marina avait vu son époux faire les cent pas.

- Aucune nouvelle d'Alguérande, c'est bien ça ?

- Comme si cela pouvait me surprendre ! maugréa Warius. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette mascarade montée en hâte ait une chance de vraiment fonctionner !

- C'est certain, qu'il a échoué ? insista la Mécanoïde.

- Notre ordinateur principal a intercepté un message destiné au général Hurmonde et à la Justice d'Heiligenstadt, fit son époux, sombre. Les caméras à reconnaissance faciale ont identifié Algie. Une patrouille a été dépêchée pour le neutraliser.

- Au pire, elle va le faire ramener chez lui… remarqua Marina. Quel est ton véritable souci ?

- Qu'une seconde patrouille s'est présentée au marché aux Poissons. Et ce n'était pas celle qui a emmené notre ami ! Cette seconde patrouille était bien la bonne, officielle.

- Quoi ? sursauta-t-elle.

Du poing, Warius martela la console de commandes la plus proche.

- Il semble qu'Alguérande ait des ennemis très naturels en plus des dieux ! Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils ne veulent ni de lui en liberté surveillée ni qu'il puisse chercher un moyen de battre des dieux ! Je n'y comprends rien ! ragea le militaire vétéran !

Marina soupira, s'approcha de son mari, lui prenant les mains.

- Et, pour avoir aidé Algie, est-ce que tu risques quelque chose… ?

- Non. Je ne relève pas de la Justice terrienne. Je dispose d'une véritable immunité militaire, pour tous les services rendus. Les lois de notre République Indépendante me protègent, et toi avec ! Mais je ne dois pas trop ouvertement défier les édits des autres gouvernements. Je ne peux donc tenter d'enquêter ou de partir à la recherche d'Alguérande !

- Nous restons ici ? s'étonna Marina.

- J'ai dit « trop ouvertement », releva Warius avec un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas fait tout le voyage pour me résigner maintenant ! Et mes amis semblent être dans un pétrin pire encore que tout ce qu'Algie a pu envisager dans ses délires paranoïaques ! Et il était en réalité très en-dessous de la réalité !

- Que se passe-t-il, à présent ? interrogea la Mécanoïde.

- Je vais demander à Gahad de voir ce qu'il peut tirer, piratement parlant, des enregistrements de la station commerciale. Qui sait, on identifiera peut-être ceux qui ont mis la main sur Alguérande ! ?

- Heu, dois-je rappeler à ta mémoire d'être biologique que nous ne sommes plus que nous deux ?

- Avec deux cuirassés surpuissants ! Ça peut aider, au moins dans un premier temps. Et puis, j'ai promis de ne jamais abandonner mes amis !

- Espérons que nous finirons par pouvoir vraiment leur venir en aide. Je vais faire télécharger les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité, je peux veiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

- Préviens-moi dès que tu auras quelque chose à me soumettre.

* * *

Isolées dans une autre section des jardins d'Unyversium, Clio et Radjanga étaient prisonnières d'une sorte de sphère d'énergie pure.

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la faille ? questionna la Jurassienne.

- Non. Cette cage est parfaite ! Elle absorbe ma puissance. Je m'épuise à tenter de la forcer. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu sauras sortir ! Et toi, tu ne peux rien ?

- Mes propres pouvoirs ne font que ricocher sur cet enchevêtrement d'énergie. Je ne sais même pas où on nous a téléportées alors que le _Mégalodon_ et l'_Arcadia_ étaient en perdition sous ces inconnus coups de butoir ! Et si seulement j'avais idée de ce que l'on a fait à ton fiancé et à mon ami !

- Je ne capte rien d'eux. En fait, c'est tout juste si je perçois nos propres échos. Cette serre nous bride totalement ! En revanche, il me semble avoir vu voler Tori-San dans ces jardins. J'espère qu'il y trouve à survivre.

- Et la fontaine d'alcool peut me nourrir des siècles quasiment, bien que de façon naturelle mon existence ne soit pas aussi longue. Et toi, tu tiens le coup ?

- Je suis une araignée, je suis capable de tenir longtemps sur un repas, mais pas indéfiniment. Je ne dois plus essayer de forcer le passage, si je veux conserver un peu d'énergie vitale ! Mais au vu de la double attaque, je doute que nous puissions compter sur une intervention d'Albator et d'Anténor. Ils doivent être encore plus neutralisés que nous, vu ce qu'ils représentent, pour ce qu'ils sont, et pour Alguérande. Je ne les crois pas en danger de mort, pas pour le moment.

En dépit de son absence de bouche, Clio dû esquisser une sorte de sourire.

- Il y a encore Alveyron, il a plus d'une fois fait ses preuves, même s'il est encore bien jeune !

Mais à son déplaisir, elle vit sa compagne de captivité s'assombrir.

- Il m'a semblé aussi apercevoir quelque chose avant qu'on nous téléporte et que nous nous soyons réveillées ici.

- Quoi donc ? Il me semble que tu gardes cette info depuis un bon moment déjà ! Qu'as-tu vu, Radjanga ?

- Un de ces agresseurs, en toge verte frappée du symbole de l'infini, il avait le jeune Alveyron, inanimé, dans les bras.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que… ! ? glapit la Jurassienne en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Oui : les trois êtres que les dieux devaient redouter ne doivent plus représenter la moindre menace, soupira Radjanga, lugubre. Et je crains qu'ils ne se soient aussi occupés d'Alguérande, en priorité quasi, sinon il serait là depuis longtemps !

- On est… fichues ? souffla Clio.

Et, à sa terreur presque, Radjanga opina du chef.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Les ailes d'ébène tranchant sur la tenue écarlate, y compris le long manteau fermé par une boucle de rubis, Khoor ne bougeait pas d'un cil, comme totalement absent, pourtant ses yeux noirs étaient d'une extraordinaire vivacité et en opposition à sa longue chevelure de neige, aux rides de son visage et des taches sur ses mains.

- Tu me remets, Alguérande ? jeta-t-il soudain, rompant le pesant silence.

- Oui, il me semblait bien avoir reconnu la projection de ton hologramme à la station commerciale. Mais c'était impossible !

Le dénommé Khoor partit d'un grand rire, écartant un peu comiquement et théâtralement les bras pour effectuer une sorte de courbette.

- Moi, le seul et l'unique ! Pour te desservir comme le veut l'expression consacrée !

- Je t'ai condamné à l'errance éternelle.

- Non, pas si infinie que cela on dirait, ricana le vieillard.

* * *

_ Ayant tenté de sortir à la quatrième issue d'urgence rencontrée, Alguérande avait eu la désagréable surprise de se trouver face à une seconde patrouille de police._

_ « J'ai vraiment perdu toute prescience, moi… », ragea le jeune homme qui avec les menottes aux poignets doutait avoir grande chance de venir à bout de cinq adversaires, armés de surcroît !_

_ Alguérande se recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche._

_ « Je vais au moins tâcher de parier qu'ils doivent me ramener vivant à Heiligenstadt… Ensuite, je trouverai bien le moyen de fausser à nouveau compagnie à tout ce laid monde ! Mon procès viendra bien assez tôt. Mais pour permettre à une famille de faire le deuil d'un des leurs, je dois retrouver les miens ! »._

_ Et bien que faisant appel à tout ce qu'il savait de combat rapproché au vu de sa position, il avait front à ses adversaires, les attaquant même._

_ Mais vu la supériorité numérique de ces derniers, il n'avait pu qu'être maîtrisé, mis à genoux._

_ - Ça va, foutez-moi en cellule, qu'on en finisse, gronda-t-il._

_ - Comme si c'était si simple, ricana un des policiers. Une prison, oui, mais pas celle que nous vous avons réservée pour le meurtre d'un enfant innocent._

_ - « réservée » ? Ce ne serait donc pas si accidentel que cela ? tressaillit Alguérande. Non, aucun plan ne vaut le prix de la mort d'un enfant ! Et si tel était le cas, vous êtes des monstres !_

_ - Mais, c'est bien exactement ce que je suis, et depuis très longtemps ! jeta une voix rauque et cassée, un hologramme apparaissant. Depuis toujours même. En revanche, rien de ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé n'a mérité la malédiction à laquelle tu m'as condamné jadis ! Une errance infinie, dans un univers vide._

_ - Alors, tu es donc bien…_

* * *

- Mal embouché, tu aurais pu me laisser terminer avant qu'un de tes sbires ne me plante une aiguille dans le cou pour m'envoyer au pays des songes ! grinça Alguérande.

- Je t'ai sous-estimé, ainsi que les tiens. Je ne referai pas une seconde fois cette erreur. Il n'y a que quand vous roupillez qu'on a un tant soit peu la paix, et encore ! Mais il n'y avait que toi qui m'intéressais. On m'a donné les moyens de ma revanche.

- Et un ticket de sortie de cet univers parallèle où tu pensais m'avoir cloîtré à jamais ! siffla Khoor avec fureur. Le temps des règlements de compte est venu, de tous les comptes.

Sur la civière de la cellule, poignets et chevilles immobilisés par des sangles, Alguérande ne put que s'agiter avec impuissance.

Face à lui, la réplique, de visage et de corps, de Khell qui l'avait élevé le troublait à nouveau profondément. Les souvenirs affluaient, mais il devait en faire fi pour se concentrer sur le présent immédiat.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu viens faire dans cette partie de l'histoire, grinça-t-il. J'affronte des dieux. Et toi, tu n'en es pas un !

- Ils m'ont pourtant fait l'honneur de me sauver pour les appuyer dans leurs plans. C'est là que je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant, enfin dans la mesure où ils aident à mes desseins !

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua alors Alguérande. Les dieux d'Unyversium ont enlevé mon fils, s'en sont pris à mon père et à mon frère. En quoi pouvais-tu être bien utile ? Hormis me tuer, à la traditionnelle, et sans panache ?

- Je t'ai fait mettre sur la touche. Et plus ta fuite, à présent présumée, dure, plus tu as de chance d'être tiré comme un lapin au final, sans autre forme de procès, au propre comme au figuré !

- Tu n'as quand même pas été jusqu'à faire mourir un enfant, pour tes plans ? ! s'étrangla Alguérande.

- Ce plan n'est pas encore fini, je n'ai pas à tout te dire.

- En ce cas, que comptes-tu faire de moi, pour l'avenir tout proche ?

- J'ai juste à te soustraire assez longtemps à la Justice de ton Heiligenstadt. Ensuite, ton sort sera réglé, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, et tu ne pourras te soustraire à sa sentence ! Parfois, le plus simple est le plus efficace ! Le voyage se poursuit, et tu ne me causeras aucun souci, conclut Khoor en quittant la cellule, un infirmier l'y remplaçant pour faire une nouvelle injection de sédatif au jeune homme.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Bien qu'elles aient également été prévenues, Madaryne et Salmanille avaient attendu impatiemment d'être intercalées dans le planning de Joal Hurmonde.

- Je sais que vous êtes surchargé, général. Ma belle-fille et moi apprécions que vous nous ayez libéré quelques minutes !

- La situation s'est encore tellement compliquée… Et bien que vous ne puissiez rien pour la démêler, j'ai à vous l'exposer.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris le message, murmura Madaryne qui en dépit de son empressement redoutait également les éclaircissements qui allaient venir, se décomposant un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait.

- Avons-nous mal interprété ce que Brynam, l'avocat d'Algie, nous a fait parvenir ? ajouta Salmanille qui était finalement la seule à sembler parvenir à faire face à l'adversité.

- Non, ce sont bien les pires nouvelles qui soient, Mesdames.

Le général de la Flotte se tourna vers Madaryne.

- Je suis désolé, mais rien concernant Alveyron, son grand-père et son oncle. Il n'est de toute façon pas dans nos moyens naturels de remonter leur trace.

- J'ai fait remorquer l'_Arcadia_ et le _Mégalodon_, ils seront remis en état, renseigna Salmanille, mais ça prendra beaucoup de temps !

- A l'instar de Pouchy, mon monde particulier est complètement affolé par la colère des dieux d'Unyversium qui ne supportent plus que des Humains chamboulent les règles du jeu et défassent de tous-puissants Gardiens de Sanctuaires ! Aucun de ceux que je connais n'osera lever le petit doigt, préférant attendre que l'orage se passe. Et comme si Alguérande n'avait pas déjà suffisamment à faire avec ces dieux, il a tout bonnement disparu de la circulation !

- Mais le message mentionnait qu'il avait été localisé et qu'il devait être ramené à Heiligenstadt sous bonne escorte ! protestèrent d'une voix les deux femmes. Cela aurait-il changé ?

- Oui. La patrouille locale de policiers s'est fait griller la politesse. Alguérande avait déjà été embarqué, pour une destination inconnue. Et cela ne s'est certainement pas fait de son plein gré !

Joal Hurmonde soupira.

- Si j'en crois ce qu'augurent les faits passés, Alguérande risque bien d'avoir été « escamoté » par un ennemi bien naturel. Un adversaire auquel il ne s'attendait pas ! Et depuis le temps qu'il bourlingue avec le _Pharaon_ puis l'_Indomptable_ ce ne sont pas les ennemis qu'il s'est manqué de faire. Et l'occasion était tellement rêvée vu la situation actuelle, son caractère de chiottes, il faut l'avouer, avec son indiscipline notoire ! Et si Alguérande ne réapparaît pas rapidement, je devrai prendre des sanctions irrévocables sans plus pouvoir le protéger, sans compter ce récent accident avec la mort du gamin. Alguérande est très mal barré, dans tous les domaines !

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru décoder, reconnut Salmanille après un long moment de silence, Madaryne plus abattue que jamais.

- Y a-t-il de l'espoir ? questionna cette dernière.

- Alguérande doit s'en sortir par ses propres moyens, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé ! conclut Joal Hurmonde.

Madaryne et Salmanille se retirèrent sur ce funeste présage, croisant Ouchu qui venait retrouver son mari.

- Tu leur as tout dit ?

- Si je leur avais révélé que des Thanatos dissidents ressuscitaient certains adversaires défaits, là je les achevais ! soupira Joal, abattu lui aussi. Je sens que tout cela va très mal se terminer !

* * *

Alguérande jeta un regard noir à son cadet blond.

- Tu peux venir me voir dans mes rêves, ça ne perturbe pas trop ta petite organisation personnelle ?

- Tershwine est légèrement plus âgée que nous deux. Elle a déjà vécu une guerre des dieux. Elle sait qu'ils n'ont que faire des pertes directes ou non des combats. Et elle et moi avons à veiller sur Terra IV ! Là, ton esprit est très affaibli par toutes les drogues de Khoor, je peux te rejoindre sans trop attirer l'attention vu le peu d'efforts que cela me coûte.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin répondre à mes questions ? s'insurgea Alguérande. Et Khoor a pris soudain la première place ! Comment peut-il être, encore, revenu ? Je l'avais pourtant écrasé, au propre comme au figuré ! ? Quelqu'un a encore joué avec un Sablier de Vie ou quoi ?

- Pire, gronda Pouchy. C'est Muranyr.

- Allons bon, c'est qui lui ?

- Un Thanatos, celui qui a le plus grand des territoires, et donc une puissance proportionnelle. Alors que les Thanatos accueillent les âmes pour les faire passer dans un autre monde définitif, Muranyr dispose en plus du pouvoir inverse !

- Quoi ? ! glapit Alguérande.

- Oui il peut les faire revenir. Et il risque de ne pas s'en priver à la requête des dieux d'Unyversium. Khoor est le premier exemple auquel tu te heurtes !

- Manquait plus que ça !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce pour cela que Talmaïdès réagissait ?

- Oui. Khoor n'a désormais plus rien de naturel ! confirma Pouchy.

Son aîné tressaillit.

- Alors, ça veut dire…

- Tu peux l'affronter sur tous les terrains. Ouvre tes ailes et défends-toi !

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que ça risque d'être singulièrement plus compliqué que comme tu ne me l'annonces ?

Pas du tout convaincu par le discours de son cadet, Alguérande le regarda disparaître, le laissant désespérément seul.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Autant Quelgann était un Thanatos couleur de suie, autant Muranyr était couleur de sang.

Il abaissa sa tête aux yeux globuleux et sa trompe s'agita légèrement.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Khoor. A plus d'une reprise par le passé, Alguérande Waldenheim a prouvé qu'il avait de la ressource et qu'il pouvait retourner n'importe quelle situation, même et surtout quand elle paraissait désespérée pour lui et les siens !

- Non, pas cette fois, assura Khoor en passant la main dans sa longue chevelure de neige. Pouchy ne viendra pas le soutenir comme il le fit sur Aroglu, la planète de glace. Et il n'y a aucun Sablier du Temps pour modifier mon âge physique. Les dieux d'Unyversium se sont assurés des seuls alliés qu'il pouvait espérer pour lui prêter assistance tout en faisant d'eux des otages de premier choix au cas où effectivement il aurait pu réagir efficacement. Khorishon et sa bande terrifient le monde surnaturel, personne ne viendra au secours d'Alguérande. D'ailleurs, je peux compter sur toi, non ?

- Oui, même les Sages et les Élites doivent s'incliner devant mon double pouvoir, se réjouit le Thanatos écarlate. Je ramène les défunts à la vie et je peux précipité dans le néant éternel les vivants. Où en es-tu de ton plan d'Humain ?

- J'ai atteint l'étoile morte qui me sert désormais de repère. J'y garderai Alguérande encore un moment, le temps que les autorités judiciaires d'Heiligenstadt le jugent en son absence et le déclarent à abattre sans sommation pour châtiment de son crime, ricana Khoor. Aussi, quand je le relâcherai dans la nature, il n'aura plus nul endroit où se réfugier ! J'aurai gagné sur tous les plans et ceux d'Unyversium pourront revenir au premier plan et exiger la dévotion qui leur est due et imposer leur tyrannie sur les univers. Le règne des plus forts est imminent et les faibles disparaîtront enfin !

De contentement, Muranyr agita ses ailes décharnées de papillon squelettique.

- Je vais même ramener dans la partie un être qui n'aurait jamais dû la quitter et qui a un sérieux compte à régler avec Alguérande Waldenheim. Il sera d'ailleurs le premier à attendre impatiemment qu'il sorte du sommeil des drogues pour reprendre le combat prématurément achevé il y a presque vingt ans de cela !

Khoor fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne parles tout de même pas de…

- Si, c'est bien à lui que je pense !

* * *

Le teint jaune très pâle, la chevelure azur, vêtue d'une longue robe couleur de caramel, la créature se tenait devant Alguérande qui s'était retrouvé à présent dans la salle au dôme vitré d'un gigantesque vaisseau blanc en forme de roue.

- Il y avait bien longtemps, Alguérande Waldenheim, fit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

- J'avoue que je me passais fort bien de ne plus avoir affaire à ton petit peuple, Galahane. Je pensais d'ailleurs que ton Arche était partie pour des univers tellement éloignés que nos routes ne se croiseraient plus jamais !

Le jeune homme fit cependant la grimace.

- En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de où nous sommes… Est-ce ma mer d'étoiles, ou une autre très lointaine ?

- Notre Arche est effectivement bien loin des mondes dont tu es issu, et de ceux que tu as pu parcourir, Algie, renseigna la leader des Carsinômes dont l'Arche était le dernier refuge. Mais elle continue de remplir son office et c'est quelque part ce qui cause tes soucis actuels !

- Je ne comprends pas… avoua doucement Alguérande.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'était devenue l'Arche ?

Il inclina la tête de façon positive.

- Un vortex de métal vivant, par lequel sont passés les vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés. Elles vous avaient figés dans un état entre la vie et la mort. Mais vous êtes redevenus bien vivants !

- Façon de parler. Nous nous éteignons les uns après les autres. Notre existence touche lentement à sa fin. Mon petit peuple, comme tu l'appelles, aura bientôt entièrement disparu et plus personne ne se souviendra que nous avons existé. Nous aimerions faire une dernière chose avant de nous éteindre.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir t'aider. Je suis bien incapable d'aider les miens et de me sauver moi-même. Il y a bien Warius, mais il ne peut affronter à lui seul les sbires de Khoor pour me tirer de ses griffes !

Galahane prit entre ses mains celles du jeune homme.

- Notre Arche continue d'être un passage entre les dimensions. Tu l'as peut-être vaincu, mais Muranyr le fait renaître en ce moment même ! Il va te falloir détruire notre Arche pour fermer à jamais la brèche entre les mondes. Ensuite, tu auras à l'affronter une ultime fois. Et le tout pas nécessairement dans cet ordre !

- Tu parles de… ? ! s'étrangla Alguérande.

- Oui, je parle bien de lui : Balkendorf !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Tout cela tient du mauvais règlement de comptes final, remarqua Alguérande. Ces fantômes du passé qui reviennent en même temps…

- Oui. Il semble qu'aucun de tes ennemis n'a pu par le passé finir par avoir l'ascendant sur toi. Dès lors, parce qu'ils ne sont pas idiots, et en dépit de leur suprématie, les dieux d'Unyversium ramènent des adversaires qui t'ont donné du fil à retordre pour t'affaiblir avant de te porter le coup de grâce, poursuivit la leader des Carsinômes.

Le jeune homme eut un ricanement méprisant.

- Inutile de faire appel au Seigneur des Carsinoés en plus, les médocs de Khoor y parviennent déjà très bien ! grinça-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je comprenais parfaitement que Pouchy et moi nous nous soyons retrouvés, vu ses pouvoirs de Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV. Mais toi, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es normale ! Est-ce que c'est une véritable vision partagée, ou bien je suis juste en train de délirer dans mon sommeil ?

- Cette rencontre est vraie, assura Galahane. Talmaïdès te protège depuis toujours, elle est notre Carsinoé originelle, Quelgann aussi t'a à la bonne. Ils m'ont aidée à me projeter jusqu'à ton esprit.

- Youpi, en plus du procès et de Khoor, j'ai appris qu'une monstrueuse créature s'apprêtait à me tomber sur le poil, ainsi qu'un nouveau Thanatos dénaturé, quelle chance j'ai !

Alguérande eut un profond soupir.

- J'ai l'impression que cette fois je ne m'en sortirai pas, lâcha-t-il ensuite. Je sais que je dis ça à chaque engagement qui se profile, mais là je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une si forte partie ! Chacun pris séparément était déjà un sacré morceau. Alors ce Rassemblement… Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais surpasser leur puissance collective !

- Je suis sûre que tu comprendras et que tu feras exactement ce qui est nécessaire, quoi qu'il t'en coûte.

- Je ne veux pas sacrifier mon fils, mon père et mon aîné ! protesta Alguérande dans un violent sursaut.

Galahane s'assombrit légèrement.

- Je ne pensais pas à eux, dans un premier temps. Songe aux Gorphangs, ça t'aider à trouver la solution. A bientôt, Algie !

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Oh que si !

- Non, répéta le jeune homme. Ce qui est le plus plausible c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre je vais finir par croupir en prison. Comment pourrai-je bien jamais regarder en face les parents de ce gamin que j'ai tué ? !

- A très bientôt, insista la Leader des Carsinômes.

* * *

Marina sourit à son époux qui venait de la rejoindre.

- Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Oui et non. Ce sommeil n'a pas du tout été réparateur, je m'inquiète bien trop pour mes amis. Ils sont dans un tel pétrin ! Et hormis faire cracher son Feu de St-Elme au _Karyu_, je n'ai jamais été capable de grand-chose…

- Tu as toujours fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, et cela les a bien aidés, sourit la Mécanoïde en tenue rose et bleue.

- As-tu une piste ? préféra interroger Warius.

- Oui, mais elle ne va pas te plaire, reconnut-elle en lui désignant un siège près de son ordinateur. J'ai détourné les caméras de la station commerciale, de la même façon dont elle a localisé Alguérande. J'ai donc repéré ceux de la patrouille de police et je les ai suivis. Alguérande leur a rapidement faussé compagnie. Et là, c'est le badge que ces policiers portait qui m'a permis d'en retrouver cinq autres dans les coursives d'évacuation.

- Comment cela ?

- Ces badges étaient copies les uns des autres, ils étaient donc facilement repérables, même si cela prouvait à nouveau qu'ils ne dépendaient d'aucune juridiction policière. Je n'ai aucune image depuis les coursives de secours, juste les échos des déplacements. Et tout indique qu'ils ont amené Algie à un cuirassé arrimé un peu à l'écart : la _Géode_, qui est parti immédiatement.

- Bon, il te faut me le situer à présent, gronda Warius. Évidemment, face à tout un équipage, même avec l'appui des autres Mécanoïdes, nous serons en infériorité numérique. Je n'ai pas le talent d'Albator pour faire place nette lors d'un abordage !

Le regard de Marina s'assombrit.

- Khoor n'est pas revenu tout seul, il en aurait été bien incapable ! Il n'était plus qu'un spermatozoïde qu'Algie a écrasé jadis, sauf que vu cette taille microscopique il a très bien pu le rater tout simplement, il est donc protégé par une créature contre laquelle nous sommes effectivement bien démunis !

- Qu'importe, j'ai à y aller. Je n'ai jamais laissé tomber mes amis et je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Ayant enfin un but, Warius se sentit, un tout petit peu, mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Mulgastyr Winguilfried avait présenté ses respects à la châtelaine d'Heiligenstadt avant de se rendre auprès de Madaryne.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

Madaryne eut un regard pour son sac à main posé sur une table basse, avant de se rasseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Ça a été si rapide, Mul ! Je n'en reviens pas…

- Ils peuvent vraiment le faire ? insista le directeur artistique des concerts de gala dont la jeune femme était la tête d'affiche. Je suppose que oui, mais je suis tout aussi sidéré que toi !

Elle eut un profond soupir.

- Brynam l'a confirmé, à plus d'une reprise. L'enquête a été rapidement bouclée, tous les faits étant clairs. C'est donc bien le procès de mon époux qui s'ouvre en son absence. Heureusement, Brynam, appuyé par Joal Hurmonde, a obtenu le huis clos.

- Les médias s'intéresseraient à ce point à Algie ? Il n'a rien d'une rock star, quoique !

- Le château d'Heiligenstadt est le lieu le plus célèbre de la contrée, surtout depuis la chute de Tarkensaff qui lui n'aura pas son jugement avant des années au vu de ses multiples activités illégales et criminelles ! Aussi, le fait divers a rappelé Alguérande au souvenir des journalistes. Par bonheur, ils ne verront rien et ne sauront rien de plus de ce que Brynam fera comme communiqué de presse.

- C'est toujours cela de pris, convint Mulgastyr. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'Algie est absent !

Par réflexe, Mulgastyr baissa la voix.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il est, aucun de vous ?

- Tu nous as déjà posé la question. Et nous t'avons répondu sincèrement.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais je continuais à espérer qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces combines dont vous aviez le secret, que vous le couvriez pour le protéger.

- Au début, c'était ça, sourit tristement Madaryne. Mais Algie était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour jouer équitablement la partie… Je crois qu'en réalité il n'a même été qu'un pion et qu'il s'est précipité plus vite encore dans le piège tendu ! Et une fois que le Juge Ordel aura rendu son verdict, il sera juste un homme à abattre.

- Tu es bien pessimiste.

- C'est la froide réalité. D'ailleurs même si on le déclarait non responsable directement de l'accident, cet enfant est bien mort et sa famille dispose de multiples recours pour obtenir une véritable justice ! Alguérande le premier, devra vivre avec ce remords. Et il le passera très mal !

- Allons-y, pria Mulgastyr, je te conduits au palais de justice.

La jeune femme glissa son bras sous celui de son vieil ami.

- Toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent, fit Salmanille en les escortant au véhicule du chef d'orchestre. Je veille ici sur les petits !

- Merci, Salma.

* * *

Installée de son côté de la salle d'audience, Madaryne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la famille de la petite victime qui se tenait sagement du sien.

Les parents et les trois enfants qui leur restaient évitaient soigneusement son regard, raides et dignes dans toute leur attitude, leur avocate à sa propre table.

- J'ai failli être en retard. Une réunion qui n'en finissait pas, s'excusa Joal Hurmonde

- Merci d'être venu.

- J'ai à suivre ces séances. D'ailleurs, l'avocate adverse m'a fait citer comme témoin sur la personnalité d'Algie. Et puis, il sortait du QG quand il a eu l'accident.

- Je n'ignore aucun détail, murmura Madaryne. Le dernier mot reviendra aux experts et légistes quant aux circonstances « techniques » de l'accident.

Elle soupira.

- Mais cela n'apaisera ni cette famille ni la mienne, conclut-elle.

Mulgastyr et le général de la Flotte terrestre s'étaient brièvement salués.

- Rien de neuf de l'enquête pour retrouver Algie ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Alguérande s'est proprement volatilisé. Le colonel Zéro dit avoir identifié le cuirassé qui l'a embarqué et il est parti à sa poursuite, mais si choc il y a, cela sera rude !

- Je comprends.

L'huissier annonçant le Juge, tous se concentrèrent sur le premier exposé des faits ouvrant le procès d'Alguérande.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Avec un amusement de longue date, Marina écouta son mari égrener un chapelet de jurons que n'aurait pas renié un aguerri Pirate !

- Oui, Warius, comme si la _Géode_ ne suffisait pas, Khoor s'est composé une base de repli.

- Et avec sans nul doute d'autres comparses dans la place, ajouta Warius dans un rugissement. Si Algie est bien là, nous n'y arriverons jamais !

- Il y a les Mécanoïdes du _Deathbird_, ainsi que mes frères à ce bord, jeta Doc Machinar qui venait de rejoindre le couple sur la passerelle du _Karyu_.

- Doc, tu n'as rien d'un commando, protesta Warius.

- Il suffira de quelques mises à jour pour que je sois opérationnel, rétorqua simplement le Mécanoïde. Et j'ai à t'accompagner pour récupérer le garçon. Si ce Khoor n'avait certainement pris ses précautions pour qu'il soit totalement hors d'état de tenter quoi que ce soit. Que ce soit par ses propres moyens ou en tentant malgré tout de faire appel aux alliés qui oseraient braver les êtres les plus puissants de ces univers ! En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop grave, j'aurai à le prendre en charge dès que tu l'auras retrouvé !

- Je ne suis pas en position de refuser un coup de main, reconnut Warius. Vas effectuer tes téléchargements puis enfile une combinaison d'assaut.

- A tes ordres, colonel, fit le Doc du _Karyu_ en se retirant.

Marina revint auprès de son époux, appuyant la joue contre son épaule.

- D'après toi, Algie est toujours sur la _Géode_ où Khoor l'a fait amener sur sa base ?

- Je dirais qu'il l'a gardé sur son cuirassé. S'il redoutait malgré tout une opération d'extraction, il devait prendre la précaution de pouvoir mettre les bouts au plus vite avec son prisonnier !

- Logique, même pour un esprit aussi tordu que ce Khoor. Je vais également m'apprêter.

- Marina, je ne pense pas que…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! rétorqua-t-elle, avec sécheresse dans la voix, mais sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, lissant du bout de ses doigts gantés de blanc les macarons azur de sa coiffure.

- Ma guerrière.

Mais si Warius ne se dérida pas, c'était parce que l'entreprise à laquelle il était en train de s'attaquer lui paraissait presque complètement insurmontable !

* * *

Shéro, la Mécanoïde assistant le capitaine de la _Géode_, s'était annoncée à ses appartements sur la base dressée sur l'étoile morte.

- Ne délaisse pas trop longtemps le cuirassé, gronda Khoor. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus !

Shéro haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Ton prisonnier est gavé de barbituriques. Il n'est pas vraiment en état de planifier une évasion, et déjà il faudrait qu'il se débarrasse des sangles ! Quant à ses amis, s'ils avaient voulu tenter quelque chose, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps ! Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles en provenance de la Terre ?

- Le procès par contumace a débuté. En tout état de cause, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne, grommela encore Khoor.

Il sourit soudain, venimeux, dangereux comme un serpent.

- Et ce sont les scrupules de sa petite âme trop sensible qui seront la véritable sentence, et qui le poursuivra toujours. Avant même ce verdict, j'ai tout gagné ! Ensuite, ceux d'Unyversium pourront véritablement entamer leur offensive. Les autres Gardiens de Sanctuaire se soumettront ou disparaîtront !

La Mécanoïde grimaça.

- Pouchy est le dernier des Waldenheim à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et il n'abandonnera ni ses frères, ni son père, et encore moins son neveu…

- Qu'importe, je l'attends, au contraire ! ricana son capitaine. Et tant mieux s'il prend la folle initiative de monter au créneau, ce sera un Waldenheim non balafré de moins !

- Et les gosses d'Alguérande ? poursuivit Shéro. Ils ont eux aussi un chromosome doré !

- Mais totalement dépourvus d'expérience. Sans les conseils, sans être guidés par leurs aînés, ils se détruiront s'ils décidaient stupidement de faire quelque chose pour leur papa.

Khoor se frotta les mains.

- Le procès va aller très vite. Mes émissaires à Heiligenstadt n'ignorent rien des dossiers de l'accusation et de la défense. La seule chose indispensable est que la vérité n'éclate pas avant le verdict. Ensuite, je n'ai absolument pas cure de ce qui pourrait bien se passer !

- Je fais préparer tes quartiers sur la _Géode _? s'enquit la Mécanoïde.

- Oui. Je veux être prêt à partir dès ledit verdict rendu. Je n'aurai plus qu'à déposer mon encombrant colis sur une colonie bien peuplée, avec une conséquente force policière. Et tout sera consommé !

Non sans déplaisir, Khoor leva son verre à sa propre santé !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu nous avons une chance ? interrogea Marina alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir en navettes camouflées pour l'opération de récupération. Ils sont cinq fois plus nombreux que nous !

- La trop grande confiance en lui de Khoor justement, répondit Warius, sombre et concentré. Il a pris bien des précautions, tout en croyant fermement au fond de lui-même que sa forteresse est imprenable ! Ses forteresses !

La Mécanoïde inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je vois. C'est pour une diversion que tu as envoyé le gros de notre petite troupe sur la base de l'étoile morte, te réservant le sauvetage d'Alguérande sur la _Géode_.

- Oui. En espérant que c'est un service minimal qui est assuré sur la _Géode_, poursuivit Warius, Khoor confiant dans ses moyens de contrôler Algie qui ne représente aucune menace pour ses plans. Dès lors à quoi bon une garnison pour le garder ?

Marina fit la moue.

- Bien que tu me surprennes, j'ai l'impression que tu as omis un point important dans ton plan, remarqua-t-elle, soucieuse. Nous ignorons dans quel coin de cette monstrueuse _Géode_ se trouve notre ami ! ?

- Disons que je vise la section des cellules de ce cuirassé. Toshiro m'a avait transmis les plans à l'époque.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas… Toujours la logique, mais nous avons affaire à un tordu !

- Alguérande est un Dragon au fond de lui. Je le trouverai sans coup férir. Je traque les dragons comme personne !

- Et vous êtes ? tressaillirent Warius et Marina à la vue de celui qui était apparu, très blond et en armure étincelante.

- Mais, Siegfried, bien sûr !

* * *

Bien qu'il ait mis son équipage militaire sur pied d'intervention, Warius avait pris la peine de s'entretenir avec le dernier venu.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, Siegfried. Mais, n'étiez-vous pas retombé dans un sommeil éternel ?

- Oui, c'était ma légende, la théorie. Je suis sensible à tous les dragons, pas uniquement Fafnir ! Et puis un ami réclamait que je tente quelque chose pour lui !

- Tous ceux de votre monde n'osent même pas dire qu'ils désapprouvent les projets des dieux d'Unyversium, intervint Marina. Et vous, vous vous présentez sans être sollicité…

- Je suis bien Siegfried !

- Je n'en doute pas, au vu de votre arrivée, assura la Mécanoïde. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser sur ce point. C'est juste que nous n'espérions aucune aide, tout comme nos amis depuis bien trop longtemps, leurs enlèvements.

- Je comprends. En réalité, je ne suis ni mort ni vivant, je ne risque donc rien. Et Algie est dans un sacré pétrin !

- Que savez-vous du reste de l'histoire, pour son fils, son père et son grand frère ? jeta précipitamment Warius, fébrile, entre espoir et toujours désespoir.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Nous reprendrons cet échange, si nous revenons saufs, et avec Alguérande ! Donnez vos ordres, colonel Zéro !

- Bien, allons-y. Et la priorité absolue va à l'extraction d'Alguérande, vivant. Nous avons à tout faire en ce but, quitte à y laisser la vie, moi le premier !

- Non, ne mourrez pas encore, Zéro, votre rôle est loin d'être fini ! sourit Siegfried le Guerrier Divin Tueur de Dragons.

* * *

Pendant que plusieurs escouades de ses Mécanoïdes commandos investissaient la base de Khoor sur l'étoile morte, une autre navette occultée s'était arrimée à un sas à ordures de la _Géode_.

Siegfried, Warius et Marina, accompagnés de Doc Machinar, s'étaient alors précipités, sous bouclier occulteur individuel, sachant qu'ils ne tromperaient pas longtemps un être aussi roué que leur ennemi qui bien qu'âgé semblait disposer de l'éternel retour !

Le colonel du _Karyu_ et son épouse s'étaient plutôt contentés de suivre Siegfried qui évitait soigneusement les coursives principales, et la rencontre avec des membres d'équipage qu'il n'aurait pu éviter sans les toucher et ainsi révéler sa présence.

Le guerrier blond avait fini par s'arrêter devant la porte d'une cellule, la désignant de sa lance.

- C'est là. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré ici ! Et comme rien n'indique que Khoor est pote avec un dragon, uniquement un Thanatos écarlate, il ne peut s'agir que d'Algie !

Marina ayant posé une micro-bombe sur le clavier de commandes de la cellule, les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Algie !

Warius se précipita vers le lit où Alguérande était sanglé.

- Algie ?

Mais repoussé par Machinar, il ne put que laisser ce dernier examiner quelques instants le jeune homme, avant de le détacher et de le charger sur son épaule.

- Nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici, colonel. Retour au _Karyu_, et filons au plus loin d'ici !

- Faut pas me le dire deux fois, rugit Warius tandis qu'ils battaient tous en retraite.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Alguérande grogna pour protester du traitement, un irrespectueux le giflant sans modération.

- Allez, cela fait assez longtemps. Maintenant finis de te réveiller !

Alguérande souleva légèrement les paupières, le timbre de la voix lui étant familier au possible.

- Warius… Quelle surprise, il n'y a personne d'autre pour avoir d'aussi mauvaises manières !

Mais le jeune homme réalisa ensuite que loin de le souffleter, son ami se contentait de lui tapoter les joues pour tenter de finir de le faire émerger un peu plus vite.

- Algie ? insista ce dernier.

- Tu es prisonnier, toi aussi ? souffla Alguérande pour qui tout l'environnement demeurait flou, seule la voix de son ami lui parvenant.

- Non, j'ai pu te sortir de cellule. Nous sommes saufs, sur le _Karyu_. Mais on aurait bien besoin de faire le point, avec toi ! Réveille-toi !

- Je suis tellement fatigué… Je ne pensais que Khoor me laisserait jamais me réveiller…

- Oh que si, mais pour ton malheur, mon garçon. Il valait mieux que je te tire de ses griffes avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans son plan.

- Je ne comprends rien…

- Je vais t'expliquer. Algie, reste conscient ! Le temps presse !

Mais en dépit des admonestations de Warius, qui à présent le secouait quasi comme un prunier, Alguérande replongea dans un profond sommeil.

Machinar posa ses mains sur les épaules de son colonel, lui faisant quitter doucement mais fermement le chevet du jeune homme.

- Laisse-le. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu !

Warius leva les bras en signe d'agacement et d'impuissance.

- Je devais essayer. Le temps pour les siens est forcément compté ! Il faut absolument qu'il recouvre au plus vite toute sa lucidité ! Machinar ! ?

- Colonel, le garçon a été abruti de sédatifs durant des jours et des jours. Même s'il ne reçoit plus d'injection, il a besoin de temps pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mes perfusions nettoient son organisme, mais il demeure très faible. Je connais les urgences aussi bien que toi, mais Alguérande n'est absolument pas en état d'y faire face ! Patiente encore, Warius.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix, céda le colonel du _Karyu_. Khoor continue de nous tenir la dragée haute, de gagner, je déteste ça !

* * *

Marina entra dans le cabinet du Doc Mécanoïde où ce dernier avait amené son impatient époux.

- J'ai eu un message de Madaryne. Le verdict est tombé dans le procès d'Alguérande.

- Oh non, pas ça ! s'affola Warius. Ils l'ont condamné ?

- Au contraire, et c'est cela le pire !

* * *

Venu dans l'appartement occupé par Siegfried, Warius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Face à lui, l'éternel jeune homme blond polissait soigneusement sa lance.

- Toujours rien ? ne put lancer avec une involontaire ironie le tueur de dragons. Je vous avais prévenu !

- Ne vous y mettez pas, vous aussi ! grinça le colonel du _Karyu_. Je devais essayer ! Nous sommes en guerre, Siegfried. Une guerre qui me dépasse, aussi j'essaye de me dépasser pour aider mes amis… Comme d'hab', je suis loin du résultat escompté. Alguérande charrie dans ses veines toutes les variétés de narcotiques possibles ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que toutes ses facultés soient encore paralysées… Mais il est tellement important de retrouver les siens ! Il faudra bien tous les balafrés pour faire face aux dieux d'Unyversium !

- Non, pas cette fois. Vos chers balafrés, colonel Zéro, ne sont pas la réponse universelle à tous les maux de la mer d'étoiles.

- De quoi ! ?

- En revanche, Algie est bien le pion central sur lequel tout repose. Et croyez-moi, colonel Zéro, j'ai autant hâte que vous qu'il reprenne entièrement conscience ! La _Géode _?

- Elle nous cherche, nous traque. Mais je lui ai filé sous le nez. Nous avons une bonne longueur d'avance. Une autre idée à suggérer, Siegfried ?

- Oui : direction Jura. Le vieux Pline, le père de Clio, arrive au bout de son chemin, mais il a un dernier exploit à accomplir ! Son aide est indispensable. Acceptez-vous ma suggestion, colonel Zéro ?

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre. Je suis à court d'idées. Direction Jura donc. Et, Siegfried, appelez-moi Warius ! Entre amis, nous ne faisons pas tant de manières.

Et le guerrier éternel sourit doucement.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Avec une infinie politesse, Warius salua Pline qui s'inclinait légèrement.

Le père de Clio ne changeait toujours pas : le corps harmonieux, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, il affichait un visage aux traits fins et distingués toujours pas marqué pas les atteintes de l'âge.

- Je sais déjà pourquoi vous venez. Les quatre Grands Dragons de Jura s'agitent depuis quelques mois, avoua le Jurassien. Ils étaient pratiquement paniqués quand Alguérande a eu ce premier accident de voiture. Et là, c'est à cause des dieux d'Unyversium qu'ils sont affolés.

- Quoi, même eux, des Dragons ? sursauta le colonel du _Karyu_.

- Il y a infiniment plus puissant qu'eux encore et, pardonnez-moi l'expression : ils chient tous dans leur froc, siffla Pline en témoignant d'une agitation certaine qui ne lui était absolument pas coutumière ! Et à commencer par Pouchy Waldenheim. Lui au moins, j'aurais espéré qu'il se jette dans la bagarre pour ses frères, son père et son neveu !

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Pline, intervint Siegfried. Ils ont eu, il y a si peu de temps, l'exemple d'Amarance, exécutée par Shernolpe pour avoir promis à Algie de l'appuyer de ses talents de Doppelganger !

- Toute guerre a ses pertes, grommela Warius en se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Et Algie justement n'a jamais hésité à répondre présent à un appel à l'aide !

- Ça vous va bien de parler de pertes, siffla encore le Jurassien vraiment remonté. Vous qui fûtes le Général des Carsinoés, qui avez soumis les galaxies et presque causé la mort de ces mêmes amis qui vous étaient les plus chers !

- Un passé qui me poursuivra toujours. Tout comme il en sera de même pour Alguérande quand il apprendra le verdict. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit encore inconscient ! rugit Warius. Et vous, Pline, quelle est votre décision : tenter quelque chose, ou chier dans votre froc comme vous l'avez si élégamment énoncé ?

- Si cela avait été la seconde option, je vous aurais enjoint à faire demi-tour dès votre arrivée ! Et vous êtes venu me trouver, là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas… Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! Avec les quelques-uns des miens qui sont venus se réinstaller, nous sommes paisibles au possible, avons retrouvé notre vie d'antan en parfaite harmonie avec la planète ! Et ce qui s'annonce est un bouleversement de l'Ordre Eternel, à commencer avec l'avènement – s'il vit – d'un Humain à l'état de Conscience des Univers !

- Siegfried, expliquez-vous ? pria Warius. Moi aussi, je n'ai rien saisi à votre idée de me faire vous conduire ici !

- Je devais parler à Pline de vive-voix, avec ceux des Humains et Mécanoïdes qui ne redoutaient pas ceux d'Unyversium, sinon je serais venu par mes propres moyens !

- Mais, moi aussi je chie dans mon froc ! reconnut Warius. Vas-y, parlez, Siegfried, le temps presse !

- Allons à mon chalet végétal, fit Pline. Nous pourrons y discuter. Je vous servirai des jus de légumes et une salade des meilleures racines de mon potager !

Bien que leur mine s'allongeant sensiblement à l'énoncé du menu, Warius et Siegfried le suivirent.

Sur le chemin de sa demeure, le Jurassien se retourna.

- Alors, le verdict du procès, c'est… ?

- Un acquittement plein et sans discussion, renseigna le colonel du _Karyu_. Un accident complet, dû à la seule combinaison de malchances de part et d'autre.

- La famille du gamin doit être folle furieuse ? glissa Pline.

- Oui. Mais sur un plan strictement terre à terre, elle va toucher un max des assurances et ne sera sans nul doute plus jamais dans le besoin.

- La vie d'un enfant n'a pas de prix ! grinça le Jurassien.

- Comme nous l'estimons nous tous, assura Warius.

L'officier de la République Indépendante marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- D'ailleurs, de nouveaux examens sont prévus sur le gosse, avant que les légistes ne rendent son corps aux siens pour qu'ils puissent l'inhumer dans la stricte intimité et enfin commencer à faire leur deuil.

Et, bien qu'il ait ralenti la marche, Warius se retrouva bel et bien attablé devant des verres remplis de liquides aux couleurs suspectes et des assiettes de plantes qui en dépit de l'assaisonnement dégageaient une odeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec les salades dont il avait l'habitude !

- Maintenant, parlons sérieusement, aboya Pline dont les prunelles d'or en amande étaient uniquement fixées sur Siegfried qui avalait et dévorait ce qui avait été servi ! Que puis-je faire ?

- Oui, Siegfried, quelle idée avez-vous donc en tête ? glapit Warius qui lui goûtait les mets par simple politesse.

- Ceux qui ne peuvent se battre, peuvent prier. Et je n'ai jamais connu puissance plus suprême que celle de l'espoir. Il faut soutenir Alguérande, à la façon dont il est possible. Quant à ceux qui veulent tout atomiser, ils peuvent me suivre ! sourit le Guerrier Légendaire.

- Nous retournons dans la mer d'étoiles, décréta Warius. Quelque part, Albator, Alveyron et Anténor s'y trouvent ! Et nous avons aussi à sauver Clio et Radjanga ! Soyons prêts… autant que possible.

- Mes vœux et mes prières vous accompagnent, les bénit Pline.

Il eut un soupir alors que la navette du _Karyu_ disparaissait.

- Embrassez ma Clio pour moi. Je sais que je ne la reverrai plus de mon vivant. Et j'ai la foi absolue aussi que vous la sauverez avec tous ses amis. Alguérande a les meilleurs amis qui soient, et voilà ce que ceux d'Unyversium ont totalement sous-estimé !

Le Jurassien sourit alors, avant de se préparer pour la dernière prière de son existence.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Tu peux arrêter de tourner comme un lion en cage ? Ça m'a toujours filé le tournis, Warius ! Et j'ai déjà assez la nausée sans que tu n'y ajoutes ton grain de sel !

- Et tu es en état de te tenir debout ?

- Non. Là je gerbe illico… Je suis désolé, Warius. Les dieux d'Unyversium ont gagné sur toute la ligne !

- Ne sois pas si péremptoire, Algie. Tu reprends des forces, c'est déjà bon signe. Le reste va te revenir ! assura Warius.

- Et je fais quoi si mes ennemis passent à l'attaque ?

- Nous te défendrons. Tu l'as fait à de nombreuses reprises, c'est bien à nous de faire ce que nous pouvons.

- C'est tellement inégal… Et c'est à moi de veiller, j'ai été désigné pour cela depuis toujours. Sauf que j'avoue être plus impuissant que jamais… Les injections de Khoor n'ont pas fait que me faire dormir, elles sapent toutes mes forces encore bien après mon réveil !

- Doc Machinar a procédé à toutes les analyses toxicologiques, il n'a rien trouvé de suspect dans ton organisme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens… gémit Alguérande.

- Je constate, se désola Warius. Je ne peux rien faire. Aucun de nous ne peut plus rien faire.

- Vous m'avez sorti des griffes de Khoor, c'est déjà beaucoup. Sans lui, je ne serais sans nul doute déjà plus du monde des vivants !

- Tu as été innocenté ! intervint Machinar qui veillait toujours au plus près de son patient à la chevelure fauve, dans le gaz, et dont toutes les constantes demeuraient dramatiquement basses, dans le rouge.

- Mais je l'ai percuté, j'ai tué ce gosse ! hurla presque le jeune homme. On ne peut pas m'absoudre, quelque part… Cette famille, comment pourrait- elle oublier ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Songe d'abord à ta famille ! siffla Warius en lui étreignant un peu brutalement le poignet. Ce procès est derrière toi. Et le pire devant. Tu remets dans l'ordre ton sens des priorités, d'accord ?

- Je n'arrive plus à faire la part entre ma vie normale et la folie surnaturelle qui s'annonce, avoua Alguérande. J'ai les pensées à la fois en ébullition et aussi complètement figées et hors d'état de me servir… Qu'est-ce que Balkendorf m'a fait ? hurla-t-il ensuite.

- Quoi, il est de retour aussi cet épouvantail ? Notre épouvantail ! s'épouvanta Warius. Je ne me souviens que trop de ce qu'il m'a fait… J'avais une Carsinoé en moi, mais je percevais que les ordres venaient de bien plus loin, de bien plus fort encore. Je n'ai été entièrement délivré que lorsque tu as dégommé Balkendorf, la deuxième fois. Entre ma reprise des esprits et ta deuxième victoire sur ce monstre, j'ai oscillé entre réalité et hallucinations. Tu m'as sauvé la deuxième fois, Algie. Il faut que tu délivres tous les univers, à jamais, de cette chose immonde !

Warius hoqueta.

- Algie, j'ai été sa marionnette. S'il revient, je ne pourrai plus m'y soustraire !

- Warius, la monstruosité, c'est toi ! rugit Alguérande. Tout a toujours été de ta faute. J'aurais dû t'exterminer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Sans toi, tout aurait été mieux ! Le grain de sable noir, cela a toujours été toi !

- Algie, je… Tu…

- Virulent, le gosse, non ? remarqua Doc Machinar qui avait non sans mal séparé le jeune homme de la cible de son ire, lui injectant au passage une bonne dose de tranquillisant.

- Il est incapable de rassembler ses esprits. Oui, il a raison, Doc : Khoor l'a complètement déréglé de ses drogues !

- Et là, la tienne va le faire dormir combien de temps ? J'ai toujours besoin d'Algie, délirant ou non !

- Laisse-moi du temps avec lui, sans sollicitations externes, sans venues de vous tous pour lui rappeler ses devoirs surnaturels, pria Machinar. Oui, aucune intrusion de vous tous dans son espace immédiat de reprise de connaissance. Je vais faire ce que je peux !

- Merci, Doc !

Warius se racla la gorge.

- Fais vite et réussis, car nous n'avons plus personne d'autre à qui nous raccrocher !

- C'est bien ce que Khoor et toute sa clique ont panifié depuis le début, soupira Machinar. Comme le disait Algie, il y a quelques minutes, ses ennemis ont gagné !

- Jamais ! Jamais ! s'insurgea Warius. Il a forcément une solution ! Il y a toujours eu une solution ! Et il le faut, encore… Désintoxique-moi Algie, et que ça saute !

- Mais, comment… ?

- Je fais appel à ton génie, Machinar. Moi, je suis un guerrier, je ne suis pas pour les détails.

- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai, colonel.

- Merci, fit alors sincèrement Warius.

Mais comme il quittait l'Infirmerie de son _Karyu_, tout en lui trahissait la peur du lendemain ainsi que la terreur pure de l'avenir plus lointain.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Bien qu'il soit le plus puissant des Thanatos, Muranyr tressaillit quand Balkendorf - pattes de bouc, buste d'ours et tête de buffle, sa fourrure étant son seul vêtement – apparut au cœur de son Sanctuaire de papillon écarlate.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! protesta le maître des lieux. J'étais prêt à projeter la puissance de mes ailes !

- Je ne les redoute pas. Je suis le Seigneur des Carsinoés !

- Tu étais, rectifia le Thanatos. Il n'y a plus de Carsinoés. La dernière, qui était pourtant condamnée à disparaître n'est plus qu'un tatouage sur la poitrine d'un jeune Humain. Quant à toi, tu ne dois qu'à l'étincelle divine en toi de n'avoir été rappelé au néant quand tu n'as plus eu de sujettes ! Comment as-tu fait ?

- Les Carsinômes, leur Arche qui fut la cause de tous les malheurs il y a vingt ans ! Ils existent toujours, eux, même s'ils ne sont plus que quelques-uns, et le vortex subsiste également. Et avec l'affaiblissement de mon pire ennemi, celui qui était le seul à pouvoir fédérer les Gardiens de Sanctuaires, j'ai à nouveau les coudées franches. Il ne me reste plus que cette chance, j'ai à réussir, sinon je disparaîtrai bel et bien à jamais.

Le Seigneur des Carsinoés ricana dans un rugissement.

- Mon aveugle marionnette Humaine a bien rempli son office, sapant les forces et le mental de mon adversaire. Tu m'as bien aidé à lui bourrer le mou à ce Khoor !

- Comme si c'était difficile, rit à son tour le papillon écarlate. Ce Khoor est un bourrin de première, avec un petit pois dans la tête, en dépit de son génie inné pour faire le mal ! Et son plan était même excellent. Sauf que comme à l'habitude, ces êtres faibles et Mortels, sont faillibles au possible !

Balkendorf agita sa tête de buffle et ses cornes cinglèrent furieusement l'air absolument pur du Sanctuaire du Grand Thanatos.

- Non, il a rempli exactement la mission qui lui était dévolue. Le verdict a bien innocenté Alguérande Waldenheim des faits qui lui étaient reprochés, mais il demeure en fuite et donc sous le coup d'autres lois de sa terre d'origine ! se réjouit le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Sans compter que sa stupide moralité le rend plus fragile encore. Les remords le minent. Il reste trop peu de temps, il ne sera pas remis pour l'ultime combat qui décidera de l'avenir de ces univers qui se prétendent, relativement libres, à des degrés divers, entre dictature et démocratie, cette dernière politique n'étant finalement pas si éloignée de la première ! Nous allons tout mettre à plat, de façon claire, à jamais !

- J'y gagne toujours ? s'enquit Muranyr.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'une parole ! assura le colosse poilu. Une fois que nous l'aurons emporté, tous les autres Thanatos seront condamnés et tu seras le seul à demeurer. Tu auras ta place à Unyversium. Notre règne est proche.

Du sabot, Balkendorf martela néanmoins le sol.

- Mais Alguérande Waldenheim demeure à nouveau avec ses amis. Mes forces renaissantes sont encore très faibles, à la hauteur des siennes j'avouerais. Il peut encore nous faire du mal !

Muranyr agita ses décharnées ailes écarlates

- Tu as bien fait de rappeler le passé, Balkendorf. Il est très possible que ce rejeton d'Humain veuille toujours fédérer ses amitiés surnaturelles… Elles chient toutes dans leur froc, selon l'expression de ces Mortels, mais il faut toujours redouter l'ultime soubresaut… Je vais surveiller tout ce monde. Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Je vais m'attaquer au seul véritable allié d'Alguérande : son petit frère adoré !

- Excellent, se réjouit le Thanatos écarlate.

Pouvant elle aussi veiller sans repos, Marina avait relayé au chevet d'Alguérande le Doc du _Karyu_ qui avait à s'occuper de mises à jour de ses frères mécaniques qui composaient l'équipage.

* * *

En sursaut, Alguérande se redressa.

- Cette fois, Balkendorf est bien rentré dans la danse ! hurla-t-il. Tout est perdu. Nous sommes tous perdus !

- Toi, la ferme, oiseau de mauvais augure, sinon j'appelle Machinar pour qu'il te renvoie dormir ! Tu vas physiquement mieux mais je n'en dirais pas autant du mental ! Calme-toi, Algie ! intima Marina en le retenant de toute sa force de Mécanoïde.

- Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe !

Et en dépit de toute sa puissance, Marina n'étreignit plus que du vide, Alguérande ayant quitté le lit de l'infirmerie et le _Karyu_ tout court !

- Je suis désolée, Warius, fit-elle dans son oreillette. Je n'ai rien pu faire !

- Alguérande est là où il le doit, intervint Siegfried. Je vais cependant le rejoindre, on ne sait jamais !

Et le guerrier éternel se volatilisa à son tour.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Pouchy jeta un regard noir à son cadet.

- Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair l'autre fois : ne reviens plus ici !

- Ne te crois donc pas obligé de rester ainsi sans cesse sur le qui-vive et donc de jouer la comédie ! siffla Alguérande qui n'avait plus aucune patience. Et n'espère pas tromper de véritables dieux. Tu n'es pas encore la Conscience des Univers, je te le rappelle !

- Tu es bien mordant, toi. Enfin, tu ne te referas jamais, c'est plutôt ça ! En temps ordinaires, je te laisserais partir en roue libre. C'est ainsi que tu fonctionnes le mieux… Mais là, la situation…

- Là, la situation est pire que jamais, fit Alguérande, sombre. Et je pourrais me déchaîner que cela n'aiderait pas à la clarifier. Si tant est que je sois en état de produire quelque chose de vraiment destructeur et utile dans la réalisation de ces intentions !

- C'est bien pourquoi il est grand temps que je prenne des dispositions vu que tu ne nous es d'aucun recours.

- Je tenterai le tout pour le tout, comme toujours, mais l'avenir est bien incertain…

- Et moi j'ai à m'assurer que l'Arbre de Vie puisse continuer de dispenser sa protection et sa bénédiction à la colonie Sylvidre !

- Balkendorf ne va pas se priver de s'en prendre à toi, mon Pouch'. Il sait quels liens nous unissent. Il m'a déjà pris mon fils, mon père et un grand frère. Il ne va pas se retenir de me prendre un autre frère ! Il n'ignore pas que ça me dévaster… tout en poussant ma rage à son paroxysme, bien que je doute que cette fureur soit suffisante pour surpasser les dieux d'Unyversium…

- Ça, c'est ta cuisine, intérieure, Algie. Je ne peux plus guère compter sur toi, donc je vais prendre mes propres dispositions !

- Lesquelles ? murmura Alguérande.

Les prunelles marrons de Pouchy étincelèrent.

- Je vais rendre le Sanctuaire invisible, ainsi plus aucune attaque ne sera possible ! Et si tu ne parvenais pas à nous sauver, plus jamais il ne réapparaîtra. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux le préserver à jamais !

- Pouchy, non ! Tu ne vas pas te retirer comme cela ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce mal à notre père !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Tu saurais vraiment mettre toute une planète sous bouclier occulteur surnaturel ?

- Lumélyance s'éteint prématurément en me transmettant toute son énergie, fit le jeune homme blond, triste à présent. Je crois que je vais boire le Philtre d'Éternité avec quelques mois d'avance sur mes trente ans !

- Non, gémit encore son aîné.

* * *

Warius déposa une tasse de café devant son ami.

- Il va le faire ? souffla-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Si j'échoue, c'est l'unique option qu'il lui reste pour protéger son petit monde.

Alguérande soupira.

- Mon petit frère a totalement raison, même si je l'ai engueulé parce que j'étais incapable de me contrôler et que sa décision m'a complètement pris par surprise !

- Désolé, murmura Warius.

- Au fait, Marina m'a dit que tu avais eu un appel de Madaryne. Si tu veux en parler.

- C'est compliqué. D'une part, le jugement a été confirmé dans le fait que pour ma fuite et ma disparition j'aurai à m'acquitter d'une amende salée. Pas grave, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Et s'il le faut, je serrerai la vis aux gosses sur leurs frais de scolarité !

- Décidément, avec l'âge, tu as un humour aussi déplorable que celui de ton père !

- L'amende ne sera qu'une formalité, convint ensuite Alguérande en buvant son café. En revanche, il est possible que pour la forme je passe quelques jours en cellule.

- Oui, ça te pendait au nez de façon inévitable, reconnut Warius. Tu t'en tires encore relativement bien, de ce point de vue. Tes assurances vont indemniser la famille de la petite victime ?

- Peut-être pas…

- Comment cela ?

Alguérande se leva, faisant quelques pas.

- Une nouvelle contre-expertise a eu lieu. Le dossier a été rouvert !

- De quoi ! ? glapit Warius. Mais, que te veulent-ils ?

- Pas à moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en réjouir… Les autopsies avaient été centrées sur les impacts du choc avec ma voiture, les fractures, les lésions. Mais à une étude plus approfondie, il est ressorti que le gosse était en phase terminale.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu leur échapper ?

- Je te dis, ils se sont concentrés sur les dommages causés par mon bolide de course, ce qui était la cause évidente du décès ! Cependant, au vu de cette nouvelle donnée, tout va être réexaminé de ce point de vue.

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient sacrifié ce gamin pour toucher l'assurance.

- C'est désormais envisagé, fit encore Alguérande, sombre. Car en cas de décès naturel, leur couverture ne serait pas intervenue !

- Horrible, commenta Warius.

- Oui. Ce monde est vraiment taré. Je comprends que Pouchy veuille le quitter en emmenant ses protégés !

Et une larme roula sur la joue balafrée du jeune homme.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Comment il prend la chose ? questionna Siegfried.

- Quelle question ! Mal ! Vous le devineriez si vous n'étiez pas aussi mort que la viande dans mon congélo !

- Je mettrai sur le compte de vos angoisses cette inconvenance qui ne vous correspond absolument pas Warius. Et je vous signale que si ma route a croisé par le passé celle de votre ami c'est parce que j'avais à le tuer ! Il est tellement sous l'influence de sentiments contraires, extrêmes, imprévisibles. Il est si Humain, quoi !

- Ce que cette famille a fait, pour assurer la survie des autres, sacrifier celui qui était condamné, c'est une chose qu'Alguérande est totalement incapable de concevoir ! Ça le révulse sans nul doute plus que d'avoir été reconnu responsable de la mort du petit !

- Je crois que cela ne me surprend pas, admit le guerrier éternel.

Il but quelques gorgées de vin rouge.

- Pour en revenir au point de vue strictement surnaturel qui nous occupe, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a repris du poil de la bête, non ? reprit-il.

- Il commence à se faire une raison, que c'est l'ultime combat qui se profile. Car s'il l'emportait, je pense que plus personne ne prendrait plus le risque de le défier ! Mais ce sera rude, soupira Warius qui lui ne se réjouissait nullement. Et il garde toujours présent à l'esprit que trois êtres chers à son cœur sont les otages des dieux d'Unyversium.

- Ils n'hésiteront pas à se servir d'eux, poursuivit Siegfried. Ils les sacrifieront sans sourciller. Algie y est-il prêt ?

- Il ne le sera jamais !

- Je voulais dire : au fait que les dieux les sacrifient, ou que lui ait à faire ce choix pour passer outre le chantage et continuer d'attaquer ? insista encore Siegfried.

Warius grimaça.

- Je crains qu'il ne puisse jamais s'y résoudre, avoua-t-il sans surprendre son interlocuteur. S'il allait à ce point au bout de l'engagement, il ne se reconnaîtrait plus, et il ne pourrait plus se représenter devant les siens… S'il en revenait.

Le regard marron de Warius s'enflamma, rappelant celui qu'avait eu Pouchy.

- Mais Alguérande s'est décidé à mener le combat. Il s'apprête, autant qu'il le peut. Et vous, Siegfried, ça ira ?

- Je ne peux pas mourir, comme vous l'avez rappelé.

Warius se mordit les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai effectivement été d'une rare insolence.

- Nous sommes en guerre. Les susceptibilités n'ont guère lieu d'être. Vous pouvez me bousculer, Warius, je ne vous en veux nullement. Ce n'est pas plus mauvais que cela de me rappeler ma condition d'immortel, cela m'évite en retour de porter des jugements trop acerbes sur vous les Humains qui m'entourez ! Je vous aime bien, Warius !

- Merci. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter cette estime.

Le colonel du _Karyu_ s'assombrit.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple Humain. Vous devriez plutôt porter toute votre attention vers Algie. C'est lui qui aura tout à assurer ! Votre appui, votre amitié, ne seront pas du luxe !

- Ma Lance peut envoyer un Dragon dormir pour l'éternité. Mais si je concentre suffisamment toute sa puissance, qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à arracher les proches d'Algie à leur sommeil hypnotique

- Ce serait la meilleure des nouvelles pour lui ! se réjouit Warius avec un regain d'espoir. Au moins, Alveyron pourrait protéger son grand-père. Et Anténor pourrait retrouver son niveau de demi-dieu ! Car vous devez savoir qu'Anténor Kodal est…

- Je suis au courant, interrompit Siegfried en brossant avec coquetterie la crinière d'un blond lumineux qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Je dors entre deux chasses au Dragon, mais ma mémoire demeure connectée au monde surnaturel. J'en connais donc les derniers développements quand j'émerge de mon caisson. Mais comme j'effectue des sauts de plusieurs siècles, voire plus, il m'arrive de ne pas comprendre ou d'accepter certaines vérités… Quand j'étais vivant, la toute première et unique fois, tout était plus simple et hormis dans les légendes, les Mortels n'avaient aucun pouvoir ! Moi, j'avais été élevé et entraîné pour tuer un seul Dragon ! Et là, j'en ai occis quelques-uns au cours des millénaires !

Siegfried détacha de son dos le fourreau contenant les deux parties de sa lance qu'il avait dévissée.

- Ce ne serait pas inutile que j'apprenne quelques autres rudiments des combats de cette époque.

- Où allez-vous ? interrogea Warius qui le devinait néanmoins.

- Je vais m'entraîner avec Alguérande, à l'Humaine, dans votre complexe Omnisports, Warius !

- Tâchez d'y prendre plaisir, Siegfried, même si vous risquez de trouver cela particulièrement éreintant.

Le jeune homme blond éclata de rire.

- Si vous aviez seulement idée de ce que j'ai enduré pour devenir un tueur de Dragon !

Et en dépit de la situation, Warius esquissa un sourire amusé et sincère.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

A l'énoncé des propos d'Alguérande, ses interlocuteurs avaient écarquillé les yeux d'horreur.

- Non, tu ne peux pas sérieusement l'envisager, souffla Warius.

- C'est pourtant bien ce que Galahane m'a fait comprendre. Elle me l'a ordonné, quasi !

- Non, protesta à son tour Marina. Les Carsinômes peuvent encore vivre quelques années !

- Oui, c'est la seule solution, finit par approuver Siegfried après un long moment de réflexion, tous les regards s'étant tournés vers lui.

- C'est un assassinat prémédité et de sang-froid, se récria encore le colonel de la République Indépendante. Alguérande, ce n'est pas toi de commettre ce genre de forfaiture !

- Parce que j'ai le choix des armes ? grinça Alguérande dont le regard était presque devenu noir et d'une inquiétante froideur. On m'oblige à cet affrontement. On a tout fait pour que je sois incapable de me présenter face à mes adversaires. Et le pire est à venir.

Warius sursauta violemment et hoqueta, interdit.

- Ceux d'Unyversium vont se servir de leurs otages. Tu n'envisages tout de même sérieusement, en plus, de les sacrifier ?

- Effectivement, vous m'aviez presque remonté les bretelles et assuré du contraire, il n'y a pas trois jours de cela, releva Siegfried.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? jeta Warius à l'adresse du jeune homme blond. Comment êtes-vous arrivé à lui retourner la tête durant ces heures passées à mon centre Omnisports ?

- Siegfried n'a rien fait ! rétorqua sèchement Alguérande. Je suis assez grand pour prendre seul mes décisions ! Bon, d'accord, ces derniers temps, je n'ai pris que les plus mauvaises qui soient… Les dieux d'Unyversium veulent savoir quelles sont les forces qui régiront les univers dans le futur ? Et bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils devront composer avec les Mortels et qu'il est hors de question que nous nous contentions d'une dévotion de masse et dans la crainte de leur courroux ! En tout cas, moi je refuse de me plier à leur tyrannie ! Ils s'en sont pris aux miens, c'est une grave erreur.

Les prunelles d'Alguérande s'emplirent d'énergie pure.

- Et tant pis si je dois être balayé par un fétu de paille, je tenterai ma chance, un point c'est tout !

- Tu nous annonces un avenir bien sombre, remarqua encore Warius.

- Je n'aurais même pas dû venir au monde. Ce qui fait que je n'y ai jamais vraiment eu ma place… Mais je refuse qu'il devienne un enfer pour ceux que j'aime le plus au monde. Je me battrai pour eux. Et je n'ai cure de savoir si j'ai affaire, en face, à des pygmées ou à des dieux ! Oui, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire. Advienne que pourra ! conclut le jeune homme à la crinière fauve en quittant la pièce à grands pas avant que quiconque ait pu répliquer.

* * *

Cela n'avait été qu'au soir que Warius était venu s'annoncer à l'appartement occupé par Alguérande à bord du _Karyu_.

- Tu as conscience que tu as eu des propos extrêmement durs tout à l'heure ?

- Concernant le sacrifice des otages, si je voulais me mesurer à ceux d'Unyversium sans me retenir ?

- Non, à propos de ton existence ! J'étais persuadé que tu savais depuis vingt ans maintenant que tu étais un membre important des Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt et que les tiens t'adoraient de tout leur cœur ! ? Dois-je te répéter, à mon tour que qu'importe la façon dont tu es venu au monde, ce sont ceux qui t'aiment qui t'ont donné ta place ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser de te culpabiliser et me ratatiner ces dieux !

- Je vais tout faire en ce sens, assura le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire.

- Moi, je ne peux que te servir de taxi.

- J'apprécie. Bien que je réalise là que je t'ai fait prendre des risques inconsidérés alors que mes ailes de Dragon me conféraient mon propre mode de transport !

- Et moi je suis honoré de faire partie de ta petite expédition. Je n'aurais jamais laissé ma place !

- Merci, Warius !

Alguérande pâlit soudain, se levant d'un bond, renversant la table près de lui, et le verre de red bourbon qui se brisa au sol.

- Algie ? questionna Warius.

- Balkendorf, je reconnais son aura. Il a attaqué Terra IV… Et Terra IV a disparu, j'espère que c'est bien le fait de Pouchy, qu'il a eu le temps de… Pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'il m'aurait adressé un signe, un dernier mot, avant de soustraire son Sanctuaire à ces univers ! Cela n'augure vraiment rien de bon, Warius…

Et comme pour confirmer les craintes d'Alguérande, une véritable étoile d'énergie surnaturelle apparut devant le _Deathbird_ et le _Karyu_, les attirant, les absorbant.

FIN


End file.
